Unwilling Companion
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: “You’re just going to…keep me?” However, when the Master was to be incarcerated in the TARDIS, he did not expect that he’d be dragged into helping the Doctor. Alternate follow-on from series 3. The Master alive and as a unwilling companion.
1. No way out

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Summary: "You're just going to…keep me?" However, when the Master was to be incarcerated in the TARDIS, he did not expect that he'd be dragged into helping the Doctor. Alternate follow-on from series 3. The Master alive and as a (unwilling) companion.

Shadow Hylian: This is my first dabble into this fandom, so I would really appreciate comments and constructive critiscm. This fic ignores the events of Voyage of the Damned.

Random Doctor Who quote of the day: "Bit of a hermit. Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun. For a hermit" -The Doctor, Utopia

* * *

Unwilling Companion

Chapter 1: No way out

"So, what do we do with this one?" Jack spoke up,

"He's my responsibility from now on. The only other Time Lord in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him."

"No." the Doctor agreed. "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just going to…keep me?" the Master spoke, his tone indicating something of surprise and akin to insult at being addressed as though he was some kind of pet.

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." he spoke softly, before quickly noticing the beaten and abused Lucy Saxon reaching for the gun on the floor just feet away from her.

Instinctively, the Doctor dived for the revolver and managed to snatch the gun out of the woman's grasp. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, pressed it against the barrel of the gun and held down the button on the device until the gun clicked, making it harmless, before tossing it to the ground.

"Martha, get your family to the TARDIS. Jack, take him there too." the Doctor spoke, indicating the handcuffed master and he led the way to the police box.

------

The TARDIS materialised at the street corner of the Jones' house and dropped off Martha's family. He was about to leave when Martha had returned to the time machine so that she could see Jack off before she went home. The Doctor flew the TARDIS to Cardiff, where he landed the time machine next to the Wales Millennium Centre to drop off jack at his Torchwood hub. The Doctor had then offered jack a place on board the TARDIS.

"I really don't mind." he said. "Come with me." But Jack had smiled apologetically.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was." he spoke. "And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor. Responsibility."

"Defending the Earth, I can't argue with that." the Doctor had replied.

Jack had then raised the issue of his immortality, asking if there was anything that could be done about it, but the Doctor told him that the was nothing that he could do. Jack had then saluted as he said goodbye and began to walk away, but stopped and turned back.

"But what about ageing? 'Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, y'know. What happens if I live for a million years?" he asked somewhat anxiously.

"I really don't know"

"Okay, Vanity, sorry. I can't help it. I used to be a poster boy, when I was a kid living in the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me." Then he departed, leaving the Doctor and Martha stunned by this revelation.

------

The Doctor had flew Martha back home to say goodbye to her family before they set off again. But she had decided against going with the Doctor so that she could finish her medical training so that she could look after the people she cared about before giving the Doctor a quick peck on the cheek and leaving.

"Is this going anywhere?" the Doctor had asked as Martha had walked back into the TARDIS and started rambling about some friend of hers.

"Yes!" she said impatiently and the Doctor had motioned her to continue. "'Cause he never looked at her twice." she concluded, which related to her own unreciprocated feelings towards the Doctor. "And I told her, I always said to her time and time again. I said "Get out"" she spoke. "So this is me…getting out." she said simply. She had then tossed her mobile phone to the Doctor. "Keep that, 'cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running, you got it?"

"Got it."

"I'll see you again, mister." she smiled before leaving and the TARDIS de-materialised as the Doctor and the captive Master set sail for the stars.

* * *

The Master was not overly enthralled by the prospect of being incarcerated on board the TARDIS, especially since the Doctor had ruined his plans of world domination. He sat, sulking moodily and leaning against the sculpted pillars of the control room of the time machine, glaring angrily at the Doctor's back as the Doctor adjusted the controls of the TARDIS. The drumming in the Master's mind growing louder as anger, resentment and humiliation bubbled in the pit of his stomach. 

The Master also held a sliver of resentful respect towards the other Time Lord. The Doctor had noticed a flaw in the Master's plan that he had failed to realise. The Master was already less-than-pleased by the Doctor downgrading his Laser Screwdriver to a sonic one. Not that it was unexpected. After all, you don't leave a weapon in the hands of a psychotic, crazed man, as the Doctor had put it.

After seething in silence, the Master spoke up.

"So…where are we going?" he asked tonelessly, not really caring what the answer was.

"Hmm? Well, I thought sometime in the future." the Doctor replied, examining the control screen and reading the symbols.

"On Earth?"

"Yep."

"Hmph. Stunted little apes." he drawled.

"Said stunted apes were also the ones who helped defeat you, Koschei." the Doctor spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

"That is not my name! I am the Master!"

"You're hardly Lord and Master now. And I'm afraid that I will always know you as Koschei." the Doctor smirked, knowing that it would irritate the Master if he didn't use his chosen title.

"If it wasn't for you interfering with the Archangel Network, the stupid apes would still be bowing to me!"

"You know, you really should try to get over that superiority complex of yours." the Doctor commented.

"Hmph, like you're one to talk with your hero complex…" the Master growled. "So…am I supposed to help you save the Universe?" he asked. The Doctor chose to ignore this comment, and after a few moments of silence, the Master spoke up again.

"What have you been doing since the Time War?" he asked, only realising moments later that he had called upon the torrent of the Doctor's never-ending rambling. After all, this regeneration of the Doctor could - and usually did - talk for the Universe.

"Well…In this lifetime the Sycorax invaded and used blood control to hypnotise all the A-positives. Of course, I was out of it for most of the time with regeneration sickness until the super heated fusion of free radicals and tannins in some spilt tea eased it a bit then I challenged the Sycorax leader to a swordfight, lost my right hand then re-grew it and defeated him with a satsuma. Then I went to New new-new-new new-new-new-new-new new-new-new-new new New York where nurse-cat-nuns were-"

"The short version if you don't mind." the Master cut through the Doctor's monologue in mid ramble.

"In a nutshell: Sycorax. New New York. Queen Victoria and a Lupine-wavelength haemovariform. Krillitanes. Space-age clockwork robots. Cybermen. Face-eating televisions. A planet in orbit around a black hole. Isolus. An army of Cybermen Ghosts travelling through a rift in time. The Cult of Skaro who escaped the Time War in a Void Ship along with a stolen Genesis Ark that I drew back into the Void which closed the Breach and-" the Doctor concluded abruptly, unable to recount what had also happened at that point, a haunted look in his dark eyes.

"Anyway" he spoke tone light and voice cheerful, but his eyes contradicted this bravado. "After that I met Martha and the Judoon platoon upon the Moon. Met Shakespeare and some Carrionites. Macra. Daleks in 1930's Manhattan. Lazarus's Hypersonic Sound Wave Manipulator, and you pretty much know the rest, since you'd been laying traps for me after that point." the Doctor concluded. "Oh, and by the way, incase you were thinking of attempting it, which I am sure you would be, the TARDIS has been set to isomorphic control, so I'm the only one able to operate it, just incase you were thinking of escaping or stealing it."

"You've thought of everything, then?" the Master asked resentfully.

"Yep. You can't operate the TARDIS, lock me in or out of it, cause any damage to it, me or yourself or wander more than a mile away from it since the TARDIS has been programmed to track you if you decide to wander." the Doctor stated. "And although I've downgraded your laser screwdriver into a sonic one, it cannot be used to open or seal the doors of the TARDIS either."

"So, what am I supposed to do then?" the Master asked sourly, "Act like one of your humans?"

"Well...sort of, but you'll actually know what I'm talking about without me having to explain it." the Doctor spoke. "A couple of minutes and we'll be arriving in twenty seventh century Earth."

------

The TARDIS materialised in an alleyway in central London and the Doctor, followed by a disgruntled Master stepped out of the police box and into the dingy alleyway.

"Ah." the Doctor had spoke as he looked upon his surroundings. "This could be a problem."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: At this point, I'm planning the story to follow my own plot, but this may change when series 4 begins. I'm thinking of writing alternate episodes for this fic. 

As I've already mentioned, I would really love feedback on this fic so review please.


	2. Mind Games

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything.

Summary: "You're just going to…keep me?" However, when the Master was to be incarcerated in the TARDIS, he did not expect that he'd be dragged into helping the Doctor. Alternate follow-on from series 3. The Master alive and as a (unwilling) companion.

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who review last chapter. I like the idea of the Master's appearance being a sort of Pandora's Box of problem for the Doctor, so this is really what this chapter is about.

Random Doctor Who quote of the day:

"Oh, excuse me, that is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space-hopper!"-the Doctor, Utopia.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mind Games 

"Ah." the Doctor had spoke as he looked upon his surroundings. "This could be a problem."

"2027, not the 27th century. It can't be. No, no, no, no ,no, it can't be." the Doctor spoke more to himself than anyone else and sprinted back into the TARDIS to check the control panel.

As he examined the readings, he saw that the flight path had been intercepted and altered at the last minute, almost as if the extrapolator had been used, but the device hadn't been connected. That left only one other possibility. The TARDIS still hadn't recovered from the detrimental effects of the Paradox Machine that the Master had built; the living time machine was still scarred by the cannibalism of the Time Vortex. She was weak and that made the omnipotent blue box vulnerable to manipulation.

"What have you done to her?" the Doctor demanded, glaring angrily and turning towards the Master, who grinned in a superior sort of way.

"The TARDIS looks into the mind of everyone who steps foot into her. Telepathy. She whispers in the mind and...I whispered back." he said. "In your own words, Doctor, you can't stop me from thinking." he smirked.

"Your brainwashing the TARDIS! Your hypnotised her into following your instructions."

"The TARDIS is still weak after the Paradox machine was removed. It was easy to bend her to my will."

"You're manipulating the heart of the TARDIS, if you lost control of your hypnotism you could've blown a hole in the Universe!"

"You just don't like the idea of me bring able to look into the mind of the TARDIS." the Master commented.

"Can't you admit defeat? I won, fair and square. Accept that." the Doctor spoke. "There is nowhere you can go to escape, so you may as well stop your games."

"No, correction. It's not that you don't like me being able to look into the mind of the TARDIS. It's that you don't like the idea of me being able to look into your mind do you, Theta?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor snapped.

"That's it , isn't it?" the Master smirked, "You know that I can see through your façade.

"Enough!"

"You told me that you had the greatest secret because you know me. But you're forgetting that I also hold that weapon because I know who you are. " the Master spoke silkily, as the Doctor flinched slightly at this comment, almost as though he was about to lash out. "I know you better than anyone, Theta, and that is why you are wary of me. You like to think that you are adventuring and saving the Universe, but you're running away. You looked into the Untempered Schism before I did and you ran when you gazed into the Time Vortex.'

'But, that's not the reason you still run from your past it is, Theta? It's because of your guilt. The guilt you feel so strongly that it threatens to gag you. All the Time Lords who died on that day; you feel guilty because you lived while everyone else lost their lives on the day the Time War ended. So you ran and never looked back, but your guilt still haunted you, and that is the reason why save other's lives; to repent for the lives that you took."

"I said, _stop it!_" the Doctor shouted glaring angrily and the master realised why people feared the Doctor. His glare was like staring into the heart of the sun; like fire and ice, rage and sorrow swirling behind his obsidian eyes.

"I wasn't my fault. I tried everything, I did, but nothing would work. It was the only way I could end it." he spoke quietly, his voice cracking and his eyes stung as he tried to suppress his emotions. He lapsed into a silence and returned to the controls of the TARDIS without another word.

A few moments passed in which only the low sound of the TARDIS could be heard.

"Right, how about going to Rochetian?" the Doctor spoke, quickly changing the subject. "They say that the sky there is split into the seven shades of the rainbow. It's at the edge of the Europa system." he said, adjusting the dials on the TARDIS's control panel. The Master did not answer. Instead, he simply smirked in his usual manner as the TARDIS de-materialised and travelled through the stars.

----

However, when the Doctor and the Master stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the surface of the planet, the Doctor realised that the Master had, again, altered their flight path with his hypnotism.

"Ether, right." the Doctor spoke, looking a little bewildered as he observed his extremely windy surroundings. "Same difference." he added.

"Where are we?" the Master asked loudly, having to raise his voice in order to be heard over the gales.

"I thought you were the one who sent us here. Didn't you know where you were going?"

"I only hypnotised the TARDIS into locking onto the next place of interest; I wasn't going to a specific area." the Master spoke, somewhat offended by this accusation. "How far did we travel?" he asked.

"Not far; we're still in the Sol System. Sol 8, to be precise. The humans call it Neptune." the Doctor spoke, "It has the strongest winds in this solar system. And watch you step, it's really icy." the Doctor said, before walking across the open artic desert, his footsteps crunching in the icy ground and his brown coat flapping in the gale. "And don't think that I've forgotten your little stunt, Koschei. Use you hypnotism on the TARDIS again and I'll put you into hibernation in the Zero room." he warned the Master with a serious look before continuing down the path.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: In referral to the Time War, this is my interpretation of what happened. Whether it matches the series' interpretation is a different matter.

As always, I really appreciate feedback, so review please.


End file.
